fateuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Saber(Extra:Last Encore)
Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant available to be chosen by Hakuno Kishinami in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War in Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC. She is one of the Servants of Ritsuka Fujimaru of the Grand Orders conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. She is often called Red Saber (赤セイバー, Aka Seibā) to distinguish her from other Sabers. Profile Identity Saber`s True Name is Nero Cladius Caesar Augustus Germanicus '(ネロ・クラウディウス・カエサル・アウグストゥス・ゲルマニクス,''Nero Kuraudiusu Kaesaru Augusutusu Gerumanikusu),the Fifth Roman Emperor.She had the reputation of a notorious tyrant whose rule was made up of schemes and poison as she oppressed all religious forces, especially Christians, and the Roman Senate during the period from 50 to 60 AD. It is believed in one theory that the Book of Revelation was written as a reaction against said oppression. She was regarded in the same light as the devil as the assumed Hebrew pronunciation of her name as an emperor, Nero Caesar being pronounced as "NRVN QSR", equates with the "Number of the Beast". This name and the "Beast of Babylon" refers to Rome itself and it is not an alias given to her as an individual. History Nero was born to her parents Gnaeus Domitius Ahenobarbus, cousin of the Fourth Emperor ,Cladius;and her mother Julia Augusta Agippina,was the younger sister of Emperor Caligula.She was born as the only child to her parents but because of her father`s weak willed will she was barred for becoming the rightful heir to the throne of Rome.Her mother Julia Augusta Agippina eventually remarried Emperor Cladius and convinced him to adopt Nero as his heir.Her mother also pressured Octavia to marry Nero.Her relatives resented her illigement birthright and soon relations became strained between them.Nero had more affection for the nameless masses than her relatives. During her youth Nero was a very compotent judge who brought in several important lawsuits with her fairness and efficeny though Cladius had forbidden her from doing so due to her young age.Nero eventually succeeded her stepfather after Agrippina murdered Claudius in the year 54 AD, she was enthroned emperor at the age of seventeen, which would have been extremely difficult with her origins. After claiming the throne, Nero gave out money to all citizens in celebration. She then abolished all indirect taxes. Predictably, the public adored Nero's generosity. Nero attempted to reform a depraved government and the corrupt senate, but her reforms were stalled and met with hostility. Conflicts with the senate erupted when Nero tried to unify the Roman Empire with some troublesome provinces. In contrast, Nero boasted tremendous popularity from the citizens, thanks to her generous policies; her care for diplomacy caused Britannia's relations in Rome to improve during later years, essentially making her the person who built the opportunity for the legend of King Arthur to be born. She was also highly praised by Persia, which lead to Rome being considered "the country of Nero" by Persia after her death.Nero had to bicker between a corrupt Senate and her predatory mother who made policies in self-interest. Agrippina only saw Nero as a tool to become the mother of the emperor. Conflicts with her mother became more pronounced at this time. As a result, Nero hired an assassin to end her mother's life before she could deal with a troublesome senate. But the assassination failed, and the only thing she could do was cut her mother down publicly, proclaiming that her own mother tried to poison her. The year was 59 AD, that was the year that Nero's reputation as a tyrant was cemented. Nero states that since that day, she has been afflicted with headaches. Nero suffered from chronic hysteria, a result from constantly using a silver cup. Nero had been poisoned as a child, so as not to defy her mother she was given the antidote in tandem. When her mother died, she also took the antidote with her to the grave, so Nero lapsed into a fevered delirium.Nero's life then took a radical shift after her ascension. Nero's wife, Octavia, committed suicide. Her younger stepbrother was murdered in order to secure her influence and then drove her sole mentor, the philosopher Seneca, to suicide. Seneca's death affected Nero deeply, she considered him a father figure. According to Nero, she told him that she would forgive him over and over again, but Seneca was skeptical of Nero's word and he ended his life in Nero's house. It pained Nero that Seneca disbelieved her words. Through her selfish actions, Nero was a monster to her relatives, but she boasted popularity with the masses.he established the "Nero Festival" in 59 or 60 AD, which was an athletic conference that took after the Greek Olympics and happened once every five years. She opened three fields for music, gymnastics, and horse riding and openly participated in the events herself. During July 19, 64 AD., there was a large conflagration that occurred to the extent of reducing Rome to ashes. The victims were contained to a bare minimum thanks to Nero's swift and adequate response as an administrator, and she earned immense popularity with the citizens by thoroughly carrying out her subsequent pledges. These measures are highly praised as "effective measures that exhausted the bounds of human intellect" even by the many historians who criticize her. She later established the Domus Aurea theater designed by herself. She was eventually driven out of her position during a revolt in 69 AD, lead by Vindex in Gallia. At first, Nero ignored the situation, perhaps she still trusted Vindex, the inciter of the rebellion. More likely she was suffering from despair and she wished for the situation to go away. Two years later, Vindex would incite another rebellion and by then the senate had enough with Nero. The senate was so displeased with Nero's mishandling of the revolt that they called her a traitor and she was forced to escape from Rome. Nero was convinced that her popular policies and her popularity with the people would protect her from being forced to abdicate the throne. However, the public was silent and they did nothing to protect her. The Roman people had abandoned her, after she had devoted so much for them. She acknowledges that she had made an error in judgement in relying on the people. Still, Nero did not resent them, instead she was saddened by their lack of uproar, "it was my greatest error to love them in a way that they could not understand." She eventually decided to kill herself, though such an end was considered unsportsmanlike by her. She stopped herself many times, having cried about "how can such a magnificent artist disappear from this world?", but as those who betrayed her closed in she quoted a line from Homer's Iliad, "Hark, now strikes on my ear the trampling of swift-footed coursers!", before finally stabbing her own throat with a knife. After Nero's suicide, a soldier delicately wrapped a cloak around Nero's body, "too late. This is fidelity," Nero said. Those were her last words. Appearance Saber is a blond-haired young girl of short but curvy stature with pale skin, yellow-ish blond hair with intake and bright lime green eyes. She dresses in a revealing red and white dress with long poofy sleeves, a transparent front, leotard, and knee high golden armored boots. Saber normally ties her long, flowing hair into a complex bun. She has a great resemblance to another Saber, King Arthur, though there is no blood relationship between them. King Arthur was said to be a fusion between two individuals, one of whom was the Roman general Artorius so there is some form of a link.Self-styled, cross-dressing beauty.She appears in a Santa outfit as Saber Santa (セイバーサンタ, Seibā Santa) in the second TYPE-MOON MOVIE Ace 2nd episode. * Ball Dress of Rose (薔薇の舞踏服, Bara no Butōfuku?) is the default dress that Saber wears. Who typically appears dressed in a military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. She claims the dress itself is not see-through, but rather she is letting people see. * Bondage Bridal Gown (束縛の花嫁衣装, Sokubaku no Hanayome Ishō?) is Saber's Bride outfit in Fate/Extra CCC earning the nickname of Bride Saber (嫁セイバー, Yome Seibā?).7 With a whole new get-up, the emperor of roses wrapped herself in a pure white outfit. Due the exchange of outfit, her tension has also changed and her combat-styled underwent a variation from its original condition. Even her favorite sword - Original Fire - has read the mood and converted its blade from red to silvery snow.10 * Unshackled Bridal Gown (解放の花嫁衣装, Kaihō no Hanayome Ishō?) * Modern costume of Crimson (深紅の現代衣装, Shinku no Gendai Ishō?) is Saber's modern frilly short dress. In Takeuchi original design, she had black stocking. * Red lightning (あかいいなずま, Akai Inazuma?) is a sling bikini type costume. * Mythology Mystic Code of Emperor (皇帝の神話礼装, Kōtei no Shinwa Reisō?) is Saber's last costume. Personality Saber has a haughtiness that seems to more than compensate for her short stature, overlapping much with the personality of Gilgamesh.11 She refrains from asking how privileged Hakuno feels by summoning her, and grants them the honor of being her Master. She feels that, as her Master, they can be allowed to act as her equal without having to use honorifics. Often when given the choice to answer to her, only a single affirmative choice is offered rather than allowing for a negative response. She believes that anything she does must be perfect down to the smallest detail, such as a number of flawless victories to make her feel on top of the world after displaying perfection in her swordplay. If Hakuno denies to be her Master, she claims she cannot understand what they are speaking about, believing it to be some form of Oriental humility. She refuses to accept the answer, and declares that her tolerance allows for a single mistake from them. When recounting the Servant Classes, she names some, and then claims that the rest are not of any importance. Only the Saber class has any worth, and as it is known as the best of the classes, it should be obvious that she is Saber. Saber has a different definition for love as she understood it. According to her, her type of love was selfish. When she gave it, she expected something in return for it was not unconditional. To Saber, the more tender type of love was foreign and incomprehensible. She acknowledges that she has a different value system than the people. Nero's love burnt out offering and devoting everything. Her passion burned brightly, without regards to permanence. Nero loved her citizens as she thought was right. But, the love her citizens proffered was different, and the difference invited Nero's fall. Saber regrets that she could not share in the love that the masses embraced so naturally. Because she could not express her love in a way that can be understood, she did not receive love in return, "while this woman could love more than any other person, she could not experience the joy of being loved. Her lavish expressions of love were not enough to satisfy her people." The thought of dying without anyone loving her could be one of the reasons why she hesitated pushing the dagger into her own throat. She identifies herself as being short, but claims it does not matter in determining superiority. As she does not mind it, she firmly believes others should also not mind as well, and declares that no comments about her height, especially the terms petite or short, should be made. She finds being addressed as "princess" to be an insult because she is a grown woman, and instead prefers to be addressed as empress by her enemies. She gives off the impression of a valiant young man in crimson, and she has a masculine bearing and tone of voice, leading Hakuno to think she may have been raised like a boy. She acknowledges that the reason she wears men's clothes is not that she is trying to project an imperial image, but because she actually enjoys wearing men's clothes. While her brusque attitude and gallant actions would imply that she values valor above all, she actually identifies her core as a maiden due to her adoration for beauty. She still does not allow gender to sway her preferences, and believes the true orientation of her soul to be half and half. Firmly routed in the middle of the two genders, she personally finds her ability to go either way admirable. She becomes attracted to Hakuno regardless of their gender, and eventually even declares her love for them. She often refers to her Master as Praetor, which was a title granted by the government of Ancient Rome to men acting in one of two official capacities: the commander of an army or an elected magistrate. She comes to develop feelings for Hakuno, and discloses her true identity to them for that reason. She is worried about the negative connotations that come with her identity, and does not mind if she is called a tyrant or the Whore of Babylon by them. Even if she is disliked, she will simply work hard to become worthy of Hakuno's love and take their heart. While she claims to be able to endure the pain, she looks like a child who is trying really hard not to cry while stating it. Role '''Saber by a Hair`s Breadth 'Saber by a Hair`s Breadth '(セイバー危機一髪, Seibā Kiki Ippatsu) is a promotional flash game set during Saber's life. Wishing to take a bath after working up a sweat, she has an unnamed Roman soldier heat it for her. While he initially gets it right, he quickly breaks the oven and overheats it, causing him to run in after hearing her shouting and see her in the bath. She doesn't have any issues with him viewing her, and instead, asking if she fascinates him, comments that he must have a heart that admires beauty. She asks about his particular likes, and says that, as long as he has no wicked thoughts, that she will forgive him. There is no need for her to run away or hide as his emperor, so she even offers to model for him. After she gets out of the bath to do so, the soldier faints from embarrassment, causing Saber to have him taken out. She chides him for causing her trouble, but says there is nothing wrong with having the spirit to admire beauty. Commenting that they would have gotten along, she says they may meet in another time and place, and says she will leave things to him at that time. Fate/Extra Saber is one of the selectable Servants in Fate/Extra along with Archer and Caster. However, in the first place, there isn’t a Master to be found who would summon her. Her true name corresponds to great evil in a certain religion, and the end of her life was a miserable one. Just as much as she is an emperor, she is also an artist with unshakable faith in her own genius, and the only absolute justice to her is “beauty.” Whether ally, enemy, her citizens, or herself, she will not love anything that does not fit into that category. That holds true even for a Master. For sure, she will never obey someone she finds unseemly. There’s no magus who would want to make use of a weapon who judges matters based on something like “beauty.” Contracting with this Heroic Spirit is simply too risky. “...Well, that’s only natural. Magi are clever and calculating creatures; certainly not fools who would entrust their lives to me.” —Saber And so she spent her days in ennui in the Moon Cell's Throne of Heroes. Though she gets lonely, her pride overcame that. She decided not to settle for just anyone, planning on only contracting with a genius of her level. And so, at the end of another round of preliminaries. Just when she was about to leave, thinking that there was no one to call her this time either, she heard a faint voice. When she turned, she saw a nameless someone who, despite being on the verge of death, still fought to stand. Someone who was not strong, had no outstanding talent and wasn’t even a proper wizard. But Saber saw a kindling that twinkled like a star in the night, a kindling that refused to fade. Instantly, she rushed forward. What she had in her chest was not sympathy for that someone, but anger against the high heavens. She knew that it was the way of the world for the weak to remain weak and perish, their prayers to no avail. Precisely because she knew this, she couldn’t stand for it. What kind of heaven would ignore such powerful will? Even in the death throes, that nameless one chose not to give up but to fight. Rather than answering summons, Saber had come to the place of selection of her own volition. While groaning inwardly at the offering up of herself that she had disliked so, she speaks to the nameless soul. She first appears upon hearing Hakuno Kishinami will to continue striving to live. She admires and respects their attempt to embrace the fear of death and fight on regardless of the fate that may await them. Deciding that she will hear it even if the world doesn't, she exclaims their destiny begins right at that moment. “Answer me————are you my Praetor Master ?” —Saber talking to Hakuno She finds their first fight together against the effigy to be unsatisfying given how long she had waited for such a moment. After explaining the details of the Holy Grail War, she says she will keep her identity a secret for the time being to avoid having enemies find out. She will eventually reveal it as she gets to know them more. She turns the private room into her audience chamber to answer any grievances they may have for her.They face Shinji Matou and Rider in the first week. She hates Shinji, and compares him to a talking rat. Once they finally reach the battle, she finds the Coliseum to be lacking, as it bears little resemblance to the Roman Coliseum and lacks even a single spectator. She believes she has to make up for the tackiness of the stage with a brilliant display of bravery. After Shinji and Rider's defeat, she claims that she wanted to hang Rider, but chooses to drop her ill will after she comes to feels pity for her instead. After the battle, she comforts Hakuno over their feelings towards Shinji's death. She understands the need to lament over Shinji's death even if their friendship was only brief. While someone like Rin will abandon her civility to be emotionless towards the deaths of others, she claims that she won't do such a thing. She has come to like Hakuno even more after their recent ordeals though she is unsure of the exact reason. She likes those who are kind, and while their tears have no beauty in them, she is still moved by them nonetheless. She encourages them to forge onward towards the end of the Grail War. The stronger wish is not that which triumphs in the end, but rather the wish that is more beautiful. Their wish may be a small and frail seed, but it will blossom beautifully by the end as long as they keep winning and let resolution bloom in their mind. After the second round begins, she is wary of Dan Blackmore due to his great experience and Hakuno's lack of motivation. She dislikes Archer's style of battle, as she prefers direct combat and hates those who attack from the shadows without any refinement. She thinks his actions lack any beauty, and takes a particular dislike for his poisons, only for the fact that she thinks he could have used better ones. She suggests that Archer and Dan cannot communicate soul to soul, so their defeat lies in observing the differences in their philosophies. She prefers Hakuno, who only relies on willpower rather than ability or philosophy, and she entrusts herself to it without question. Last Encore Saber was seen fighting against Saver, but she was overwhelmed and defeated by Saver. She was summoned by the male Hakuno Kishinami and Saber defeats the petrified, deteriorated and unrecognizable effigy of Archer. The pair enter the Moon Mile Ladder. As they wait for it to reach the first floor, Hakuno is slightly shocked when she decides to join him in the bath, unconcerned about being seen naked by a man. Slightly confused by his amnesia and ignorance of his situation, she explains the nature of their world and of the Holy Grail War, and becomes impressed when he agrees to fight despite the risk of dying. She tells Hakuno she will tell him her true name when the time is right. When they reach the first floor, she becomes shocked that instead of a battlefield, it is a festive city, though she becomes taken in by the sights. The pair tour the city and eat at a cafe. At a bar, they meet a woman whom Saber mistakes for a Master and tries to challenge her to a fight, but the woman explains that all the Masters gave up their Servants to be able to live on this floor in peace, which upsets Saber. Outside, they are surrounded by women in police uniforms, which excites Saber as she explains she is attracted to both pretty boys and pretty girls. The women take them to the mayor's office. Shinji Matou reveals himself as the mayor and explains that he has suspended the Grail War and created an area of peace, with NPCs to tend to a Master's every need. He invites Hakuno to become a citizen, as long as he gives up Saber. Saber becomes slightly scared when Shinji says the Servants become "recycled" for raw materials and energy, but Hakuno refuses the offer. Enraged, Shinji separates the pair with a firewall and summons Darius III, Fergus and Leonidas, explaining that he decided to save a few of the Servants and reformat them as Berserkers. Saber fights them while telling Hakuno, who is being attacked by the police women, to stay alive until she can reach him. After dodging and parrying their attacks, she tricks them into breaking a hole in the firewall and reaches Hakuno, who passed out after defeating the police women. Rin Tohsaka arrives on a flying motorcycle and calls out to her, so she picks up Hakuno and jumps on the cycle to escape. Rin takes them to her apartment and treats Hakuno's injuries. When he wakes up, Rin gives them both mana-replenishing drinks and explains how Shinji came into power and suspended the Holy Grail War, thanks to a strange circle in the sky called Chakravatin disrupting SE.RA.PH.'s influence. Offended by the very notion of disrupting the Grail War, Saber accepts Rin as an ally in taking Shinji down. The next day, Rin helps the two sneak into the mayor's office before staying behind to fight the Berserkers. They take the elevator and are shocked to arrive in a school setting. They find Shinji, who accepts their challenge and floods the city before calling upon Rider to fight her. She leaps from place to place, dodging Rider's gunfire and cannons from the Golden Hind, but is eventually knocked into the water. She finds a sunken ship and tries to take control of it with Imperial Privilege, but runs low on mana and starts to drown. Hakuno dives down to her and kisses her to restore her energy. She rises from the water and reveals she figured out Rider's true name is Francis Drake, and Drake congratulates her. Saber takes control of the sunken ship and rams the Golden Hind with it, distracting Drake long enough to board the ship. She then charges Drake and impales her when Drake runs out of bullets. Saber looks on as Drake, Shinji, and Hakuno exchange some final words before Drake and Shinji die. After they die, the city reverts to ruins and Saber remarks that this was what the first floor was supposed to look like. The Moon Mile Ladder arrives to take them to the second floor, and Rin joins them. She and Rin bathe together and she asks Hakuno to join them, but he declines. Rin marvels on how they seem to be underwater, and she explains there is an ocean between the first and second floors. She gets up and walks into the main room wearing only a ribbon and comments on Hakuno's willingness to fight despite having no real motivation, and says they will discover what he really wants in time. They arrive on the second floor in what appear to be ruins in a forest. Almost immediately, they are shot at by a sniper. She effortlessly deflects the bullets, then runs with Hakuno to the cover of the forest. Hakuno amazes her by being able to tell the sniper was in a tower in the distance, and thanks her for all the times she saved his life. She says he should smile more often, and that no matter what happens, he should appreciate all the beautiful and fun things in life. Archer attacks them, angering her for interrupting her time with Hakuno. When Archer spreads a poisonous mist, she tells Hakuno to run as she deflects arrows from the concealed bowman. Archer taunts Hakuno on not having a real motivation to fight, which angers Saber as she tells him to stop hiding and fight her head on. She is eventually hit in the chest, which weakens her even as she pulls the arrow out. Hakuno uses a Command Spell to increase her power, allowing her to ignite her sword and destroy several arrows and trees at once, but the effort weakens her enough that she drops her sword. Just as Archer fires another volley of arrows, Rani VIII arrives and destroys the arrows with magic, forcing Archer to retreat. Rani VIII takes them to her cabin and treats her wound. Around this time, Saber and Hakuno suddenly realize Rin is not with them and have no idea where she is. She finds Rani VIII familiar, but the woman claims they have never met before. The woman explains that she lost her Servant and that Archer's Master had been murdering every Master who came before them. Saber is exhausted and goes to sleep, bidding Hakuno good night. The next morning, Hakuno is depressed and worried after learning from Rani that it is currently the year 3020 instead of 2020 like he thought. She tells him not to worry about such things, as she personally does not care what time period she is in. Rani tells them about how Archer's Master Dan Blackmore had previously lost and is not an actual participant in the Holy Grail War. The two had been killing every Master and Servant that came before them in a futile attempt to ascend to the third floor. Rani also explains that Archer is Robin Hood, and that his arrows are poisoned and he can detonate the poison at will after dropping his invisibility. The three form a plan where Saber will engage Robin while Hakuno and Rani head to the tower in Rani's motorcycle. Saber admires the motorcycle as they put the plan into action. Saber battles Robin, boasting that Robin may be famous for stealing from the rich, but he will lose to her, the formerly rich. She calls him out on needlessly murdering the Masters when they will gain nothing from it. Robin retorts that all Dan has is his pride in battle, and he will not deny his Master. She eventually gets shot in the arm and Robin tries to detonate it, but she deliberately bleeds out the poison, using her Thrice-Setting Sun ability to survive the blood loss. She then mortally wounds Robin, who peacefully remarks that Hakuno had defeated Dan as well, prompting her to hurry to him. The second floor starts to fall apart with Dan's death. The Moon Mile Ladder arrives and gives them two minutes to get in. Hakuno wishes to retrieve Rani, who had been wounded and left in the forest, but Saber tells him to leave her behind, as they have no time and Rani had earlier wished to stay. Hakuno reluctantly leaves Rani behind and they enter the Moon Mile Ladder, which ascends to the third floor as the second floor is destroyed. Inside, they find Rin, who remarks that Rani got what she wanted even in death. Annoyed, they ask where she had been. On the sixth floor, Saber discovers that Rin and Rani have been trapped in an endless battle between their copies, and the two had lured HAKUNO to their floor in hopes of being freed from their misery. HAKUNO manages to revive Rin while Rani perishes. On the seventh floor, Saber re-encounters Gawain, the Servant of Leonardo B. Harwey. Gawain chooses not to fight Saber or her allies and offers the trio a drink instead. Saber later asks permission to pick a flower from the garden. When HAKUNO decides to meet Leo, who had gone into a slumber centuries ago, Gawain leads the trio up the mountain. Along the way, Saber leaves the flower on the spot where her former master, Hakuno Kishinami, had died, and apologizes for leaving her alone for so long. When Leo awakens, he instantly recognizes Saber and refuses the trio an easy passage to the final floor. He orders Gawain to attack Saber. Gawain uses his Noble Phantasm and successfully sends both Saber and HAKUNO plunging back down to the first floor. The two survive the fall thanks to HAKUNO and using a special item, are able to teleport back to the seventh floor and resume the fight with Gawain, who is defeated the second time round by Saber. Leo and Gawain accept defeat and allow Saber and HAKUNO to travel to the final floor, where they encounter Twice and discover he too is a Dead Face. A battle ensues between Saber, HAKUNO, Rin, Leo and Gawain vs Twice and Saver's Chakravartin. Leo and Gawain sacrifice themselves to buy Saber time to destroy Chakravartin. Saber is successful, and having used the last of her strength, Saber is ready to die until HAKUNO appears. HAKUNO promises not to leave her all alone, much like how Hakuno had promised not to let Saber die alone. Saber opts to give her sword to HAKUNO so he can enter the core of the Moon Cell, where he will reset everything at the cost of his own life. Saber fades away shortly after her Master accomplishes his goal. Medical Play and Saber Medical Play and Saber (セイバーとおいしゃさんごっこ, Seibā to Oishasangokko) is a promotional flash game for Fate/Extra CCC. Hakuno helps Saber while she is sick, first checking that her temperature is at 39°C. She remarks on having had no appetite, though Hakuno offers to feed her rice porridge to her joy. Eating proves to make her feel better, but she is drenched in sweat. Having not had a bath recently, Hakuno wipes down her body until she feels better. Before she can take the time to fully rest and recuperate, the time spent with her causes Hakuno to also fall sick, and she claims that it is her turn to care for them and provide a special lullaby. After the story, Saber promotes Fate/Extra CCC and mentions that the game had absolutely nothing to do with the main game. Fate/Extra CCC In the prologue, Hakuno hears Saber's voice who begs Hakuno to wake up and remember her, but Hakuno has no memory on who the voice belongs to. Once Hakuno is devoured by BB's shadows, Hakuno once again hears Saber's voice and reaches out to her. Saber breaks the barrier to save Hakuno and took Hakuno to the new school. When she reached to the Far Side of Moon Cell, she wore her new costume "Saber Bride." In Chapter bad end, BB separates Hakuno from Saber. Hakuno travels to the World of Logo to search for her. Hakuno eventually regains Saber, unseals her noble phantasm and they both face BB's shadow Requiem. She develops a rivalry relationship with Elizabeth. In chapter 7 Hakuno enters inside Saber's Innercore Harmonics. Hakuno temporary formed a contract with Elizabeth, they fought against the Zero Model of Saber. In Saber's ending, Hakuno returns to the Moon Cell Holy Grail War as seen in Fate/Extra. Before Hakuno gets deleted, Saber saves Hakuno from the process, intending to keep their promise to get married. She activates Aestus Domus Aurea, which takes the form of a church and Saber appears in a wedding dress. Fate/Extella In Fate/Extella, Saber and Hakuno are the winners of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Her main party consist of herself, her adjutant Nameless, Gawain, Cú Chulainn, and Li Shuwen. Flame Poem Greeting the newly awakened Hakuno, Nero becomes concerned about their health upon seeing their troubled face. She then dramatically reintroduces herself but becomes concerned again when they remain confused. Nero expresses her regret of letting Hakuno go to the Moon Cell core alone, and asks what transpired there as they slept for an entire day upon returning. However, Hakuno doesn't remember, so Nero takes them to her room to help them feel more relaxed. She then reexplains the Moon Cell and the basics of the Holy Grail War, and how they were victorious in the war. Afterwards, Nero tells Hakuno to rest before explaining things further. Before falling asleep, they ask Nero about the ring on her finger; she reveals it as the Regalia, the symbol of their victory and sovereignty in SE.RA.PH. The next day, after greeting the now well-rested Hakuno, Nero tells them that she'll guide them through SE.RA.PH. Before that though, she introduces her generals: Nameless, Gawain, Cú Chulainn, and Li Shuwen. She then orders her generals to go to their posts before preparing to depart with Hakuno. Before leaving however, Cú Chulainn asks her why Hakuno sits on throne instead of her since she wears the Regalia. Nero answers that her current obligations on the front lines for the reason Hakuno sits on the throne in her place and that her rule is thanks to their victory in the Holy Grail War. Afterwards, she shows Hakuno how SE.RA.PH. is reshaping itself, and advises them that the rules are different as Hakuno will be targeted as much as her. Enemy Attack Programs then spawn; Nero explains they're after Hakuno before going to fight them. Nero becomes shocked when Hakuno is absorbed into the Regalia after they expressed their desired to aid her in battle. As she continues to defeat the enemy programs, Nero eventually encounters Elizabeth Báthory, the leader of the invasion. Elizabeth escapes however, commanding the programs to attack Nero, who goes on to defeat them and later Elizabeth. After suppressing Elizabeth's invasion, Nero decides to take Hakuno to her room to treat them after they're suddenly assailed by pain. However, they are confronted by Tamamo no Mae, who Nero explains had aided Hakuno in the war but schemed to take the Holy Grail for herself. Nero then becomes shocked that Tamamo also possesses the Regalia and even more so when she sees another Hakuno. She asks Tamamo why there are two Hakunos, but Tamamo doesn't answer instead declaring herself ruler of SE.RA.PH. and declares war. Returning to her throne, Nero uses the Regalia to survey all of SE.RA.PH. to confirm that Tamamo had conquered half of SE.RA.PH. She then attempts accessing the Moon Cell core to get more information about the other Regalia and Hakuno, but is denied much to her frustration. Archimedes then appears and introduces himself as the system engineer, and reveals an unknown being attacked Hakuno at the core. He continues that the attack had divided the Regalia, which caused the Moon Cell's 14,000 year scheduled system update to be incomplete. He requests Nero's permission to use the Regalia to complete the update, explaining it as the cause the hostile programs spawning. Archimedes also says he rescued Hakuno, which Nero commends him for. He tells her that the Regalia's sundering caused Hakuno's amnesia as their being was split with the ring; their mind with Nero and their soul with Tamamo. Archimedes then offers his services to Nero, who accepts by naming him her strategist. Afterwards, she and Hakuno talk about their current circumstances with both deciding to take back their lands from Tamamo and unite SE.RA.PH. On the battlefield, Archimedes explains to Hakuno and Nero about the hidden power of the Regalia, which lets Nero enter her Moon Crux form. After defeating groups of programs, she is ambushed by Medusa, who casts Blood Fort Andromeda over the area to weaken Nero's forces. She then dispels the bounded field and afterwards goes to defeat Medusa and Lu Bu. With the enemy territory conquered, Nero and Hakuno proceed to return to base, but they're interrupted by Elizabeth's sudden appearance. She proclaims that SE.RA.PH. belongs to her and every sentient being shall bow to her. Calling herself Dark Eliza, Elizabeth declares she has come to conquer SE.RA.PH., but Nero is unconcerned by her declaration. She instead offers to have a collaboration concert with her once SE.RA.PH. is united. Elizabeth rejects her offer, and demands the Regalia, threatening to tear Hakuno apart if Nero doesn't hand it over. But Nero once again ignores her, then returns to base with Hakuno after Elizabeth leaves. The next day, Nero pleasantly listens to Archimedes's report that her forces have conquered approximately 80% of SE.RA.PH. She declares that the time to assault Tamamo's main stronghold has come, but Gawain reports he felt a powerful source of mana while scouting. He states the mana be similar to his sword, Excalibur Galatine, and advises Nero to be cautious against the possible Servant similar to him. Returning to her room, she and Hakuno talk about the other one with Tamamo. After Hakuno is rested, they and Nero enter Mare Luxuria, where they're soon confronted by its ruler: Tamamo and her Master. Tamamo soon leaves and commands her army to attack. After defeating Tamamo, Nero prepares to finish her off but is stopped by the other Hakuno. Sheathing her sword, she demands Tamamo to surrender her Regalia and be her subject. Archimedes then appears and tells her that the two Hakunos will reunite once the Regalia is rejoined, something that shocks both Nero and Tamamo. However, before any discussion can be had, Elizabeth suddenly appears and steals Tamamo's Regalia. Elizabeth puts the ring on, but it soon goes out control as she is unworthy. The ring then disintegrates, prompting Tamamo to retreat with her Hakuno. Nero tries to stop her, but Tamamo says that with the other Regalia they have nothing to fight over. After Elizabeth leaves, she listens as Archimedes contemplates the impossibility of the Regalia breaking and how the system update will completed with it gone. Nero advises him to regroup and think of a new plan. Someone then suddenly appears through a break in the world wearing yet another Regalia, and proceeds to attack Archimedes with Void Cells. After seemingly destroying Archimedes, she proclaims herself to be destruction itself and proceeds to destroy Tamamo's castle with her sword. Nero then hears Hakuno call the Servant, Altera, but knows their voice came from beyond the break. Then to her shock, another Hakuno emerges from the break; Nero asks them why they don't remember her when the others did. However, Altera attacks again, forcing Nero and Hakuno to retreat back to base. The following day, Nero is relieved to see that Archimedes had managed to escape. She asks him about the third Hakuno to which he answers that they're likely Hakuno's body. He continues that the three Hakunos are independent digital lifeforms; they usually require their mind, body, and soul to be connected. However, Archimedes warns the mind is the least stable of the three as it will fade away without a dedicated vessel like body or soul. He confirms that Altera was indeed wearing the Regalia, and answers Nero that restoring the Regalia will restore Hakuno if they place the mind in a new cyber-frame. Delighted by his answer, she boasts that Altera will yield to the full force of her army, but Cú Chulainn appears and cautions her to be careful. He warns that Altera's Noble Phantasm can't be explained by normal rules, which he learned after briefly fighting her. He then tells Nero that while she and Hakuno were asleep, Altera's forces succeded in conquering 80% of SE.RA.PH. in half a day. Cú Chulainn continues that he and the other generals sealed off the remaining 20% from the rest to prevent the enemy from storming the palace. After Hakuno prevents her from dwelling even further on her losses, Nero declares they will reclaim their lost lands and unite SE.RA.PH. Returning to the battlefield, Nero encounters Altera, who retreats after commanding her forces to attack. After defeating the enemy, she witnesses Altera emerge from a break in the world. Nero asks her where the third Hakuno is, believing them to be in the Regalia, which Altera confirms. After expressing her disgust at the third Hakuno being kept prisoner, Nero is asked how she was able to defeat Iskandar despite their parameters being leagues different. She answers it was due to her bond with her Master, which had lead them to victory in the Grail war, which merely confuses Altera. After clashing briefly, Altera demands Nero to hand over Hakuno and the Regalia, saying she'll spare both of them if she does. Nero refuses and attacks Altera, but is fended off and left fatigued. Elizabeth suddenly appears and makes Altera retreat when asked why she's showing mercy; Nero wonders what the countess wants. Elizabeth reveals that her new powers were granted by Velber, the alien threat that appears every 14,000 years. Heeding Elizabeth's advice, Nero returns to her palace and ask Archimedes about Velber. The engineer answers he withheld the information about Velber, stating it was no coincidence that Nero received the Regalia in time for the system update. He continues that Velber is the only being that the Moon Cell considers a threat, which appears every 14,000 years to destroy all of human civilization. He states that Velber stole some of the Moon Cell's data when it passed by the moon fourteen millennium ago. Archimedes reveals the system update was for the purpose of defending against Velber, and the holder of the Regalia is meant to protect SE.RA.PH. After declaring she'll protect SE.RA.PH., Nero returns to her room and wonders who Altera truly is. Meeting with Archimedes later, Nero is told by him that Velber was why Hakuno was attacked at the core. He also reveals to them that Altera is an agent of Velber; Nero contemplates on how to combat the celestial entity. Archimedes then tells her that she can use the Regalia to build up the Moon Cell's power as well tailor its features as she sees fits. He also reveals the Regalia was designed to combat Velber and the likes of Altera. Archimedes continues to tell her and Hakuno that Altera is a Heroic Spirit from Earth recorded in SE.RA.PH. as a Servant that was chosen to be Velber's agent. He warns that Altera is extremely formidable with her own Regalia as well an army of Anti-Cells and other Velber-infected programs from the Zero Dark. Nero asks him what Altera's True Name, but the engineer says he can't find records of her among the known Heroic Spirits. She states that discovering Altera's True Name will aid in combating her; Archimedes decides to investigate the matter further. Before leaving, he reveals that the entity that attacked Hakuno at the core was the same titan that laid waste to the Earth and Moon 14,000 years ago. He also reveals that same titan was sleeping in the Zero Dark after the last invasion but awoke with Velber's approach as Nero surmises. However, Archimedes states the titan was near-death, so Velber, requiring a new agent, ambushed him and Hakuno while registering the Regalia. He was able to save the mind and soul after Hakuno was split apart, but the body was taken and forced to summon Altera. He then reconfirms to the emperor that restoring the Regalia will restore her Master, and answers that the soul will be drawn to the mind and body once reunited. Nero worries the soul may refuse a new vessel, but Archimedes answers that the body will gain a new mind and soul if the originals are lost. Nero realizes that Altera holds the advantage as she possesses Hakuno's body, and she only needs to destroy the other two to gain a perfected Hakuno. Later in her room, Nero senses Altera's presense, and demands to know why Jeanne d'Arc joined her. She doesn't answer and fight between two soon erupts with Altera again coming out the victor. Commending her strength, Nero asks her why she's happy and has yet to destroy her despite calling herself destruction itself. After Altera leaves confused about herself smiling, Nero meets with her generals and Archimedes before setting out to finally defeat the Forces of Destruction. On the battlefield, Nero's forces are soon attacked by Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. After defeating him, she continues to fight through Altera's army. Eventually confronting Altera in her castle, Nero is pleasantly surprise that to learn she is Atilla the Hun before fighting her. She is nearly victorious, but Altera launches Teardrop Photon Ray at her. However, Nero uses Moon Crux form, focusing her resources on full defense despite knowing the Regalia may break to defend against the blast. She then deploys Aestus Domus Aurea, which causes Altera to be enamored by its beauty. Seeing her reaction, Nero tells her that there is more to her than destruction before finally defeating her. Afterwards, the fatigued Nero and the defeated Altera admire each other's abilities. The third Hakuno then emerges from Altera's Regalia; Nero learns that Altera is truly a devoted Servant like herself. She tells that her and her Master will become her subjects, deciding to not fuse their Masters as she originally intended. Archimedes then appears and congratulates Nero on her victory, despite the probability being low. However, disgusted by her sparing of Altera, he reveals himself to a servant of Velber and attacks Nero. He then forcibly transforms Altera into Sefar, who goes to attack Hakuno, but Nero saves them. Category:Fate Characters Category:Female Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Characters